Current airborne network-attached storage (NAS) solutions use large expensive 2.5″ Solid State Drives (SSD) as the replaceable storage medium. The use of an SSD in a network-attached storage solution presents a number of challenges in an aircraft environment including a significant power draw, a large form-factor, and an electrical interface for connection to the host computer that is not easily connected/disconnected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method which overcomes the problems recited above.